Hot beverage makers (e.g., coffee and tea making machines such as the commonly used KEURIG® coffee maker) often have one or more reservoirs for holding water. In response to an input from a user, water in the reservoir may be drawn into a hot beverage maker and used to make a hot beverage of the user's choice.
Although many hot beverage makers are infrequently cleaned, users of such machines often assume that they are safe to drink from because the water they use is heated prior to being dispensed. This understanding may be incorrect, however, as many hot beverage makers do not heat water to a sufficiently high temperature (e.g. boiling) to adequately kill bacteria in the water prior to it being dispensed for consumption. Live bacteria and/or other contaminants may therefore remain in water that is dispensed by a hot beverage maker for consumption. Water in the reservoir of a hot beverage maker may also remain stagnant for long periods (e.g. days) before it is replaced or replenished with fresh water—providing an opportunity for mold and bacteria to build up on the walls and bottom of the reservoir, as well as in the water itself. Despite this risk, users of hot beverage makers often do not clean the reservoir or replenish the reservoir with fresh water when the water therein has been sitting for a long period of time.
The foregoing issues are compounded by the fact that many commonly recommended methods for cleaning hot beverage makers can be messy, time consuming, and inconvenient. For example, the user guide of some hot beverage makers may recommend cleaning the reservoir and/or other components of the machine using a cleaning solution that is a mixture of water and vinegar. Such methods can be inconvenient, as they often require the user to prepare the cleaning solution themselves. Moreover, such a cleaning solution may not effectively kill some types of water born mold and/or bacteria, and therefore may inadequately sanitize the reservoir of a hot beverage maker. Other commonly recommended methods of cleaning a hot beverage maker include manual washing, scrubbing, and drying of the reservoir, which are often time consuming and considered to be undesirable to consumers.
Accordingly the inventors have identified that there is a continued interest in the development of novel devices, systems, and methods for sanitizing all or a portion of a beverage maker, including but not limited to the water reservoir of a beverage maker and any water therein.